The present invention relates to an improvement in the construction of sling shots used by many in hunting and recreational target shooting. More specifically, the present invention provides for the construction of compound sling shot, a device that is portable, easy to use, and accurate. These objectives are achieved by horizontally mounting a shortened compound bow on top of a grip and forearm brace, thereby replacing the conventional elastic straps commonly used to propel a projectile forward from a sling shot. The end result of this is a powerful and accurate configuration capable of firing the round steel ball projectiles used by sling shots.
In the past, sling shots have had a very limited usefulness in either the hunting or sporting target practice realm, having been predominately relegated to recreational use by children. The major problem with this type of device was that the projectile could not attain a sufficient velocity to make it an effective instrument for hunting and sporting target practice purposes. The reason for this is that the elastic straps traditionally used for propelling projectiles in a sling shot are incapable of generating the force necessary to obtain the velocity required for these activities. Additionally, in the hands of all but the most experienced and skillful user, the conventional sling shot is an inherently inaccurate instrument. This is the result of lack of an accurate and consistent release point in both the horizontal and vertical planes for the projectile. This lack of consistent release point creates an inconsistent trajectory of the projectile upon release by the user.
One type of compound sling shot is described in the Hunsicker U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,453 patent. This compound sling shot uses a complex system of pulleys along with a coil type spring. The result is that the shot may not be made in a smooth motion and many of the inherent inaccuracies of a standard sling shot are carried over into this type of sling shot. Specifically, the projectile when released is not carried through in a single plane but may vary vertically depending upon the user's draw much as in a standard sling shot.
Another type of compound sling shot is shown by the Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,136. This sling shot also contains inherent inaccuracies as the projectile is not launched in the same plane as the resilient limbs move. As such, a complicated system of pulleys is required to redirect the forces of the resilient limbs into another plane.
Traditionally, both the compound bow and the cross bow are limited to the use of arrows as ammunition. The problem with this is that arrows are very expensive, typically costing as much as one hundred dollars a dozen. Also, arrows are relatively large and awkward in transport, limiting the number that can be carried in the field. As a result, the loss of arrows in the field not only represents a significant financial loss to the user, but also severely reduces his ammunition reserves, thereby limiting his effective time in the field.
Other problems exist with the compound bow and the cross bow. The compound bow is a typically large device and can often be difficult to manipulate and fire in densely wooded areas in a hunting situation. While the cross bow is more compact, it lacks the fire power of the compound bow and it is significantly more difficult and time consuming to load an arrow into. As a consequence, crossbows are seldom used by sportsman in hunting and target shooting situations.
The size problem with compound bows was partially remedied by the Hamlett U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,093. This patent describes a compound bow rotatably mounted on a pistol grip. However, this device still contains all of the drawbacks associated with the use of arrows.
From the foregoing discussion it can be seen that it would be highly desirable to provide a method of combining the velocity producing attributes and effectiveness of a compound bow with the simplicity and ease of use of a sling shot and further the accuracy of a cross bow. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide such a device that is capable of using inexpensive, readily available, and compact ammunition such as round steel shot. It is further desirable to provide such a device that is compact in its external dimensions and therefore easily used in the densely wooded areas commonly encountered in hunting.